Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to the creation of interactive temporal wellness plans from routine electronic transmissions such as clinician orders and scheduling events for patients and, more specifically, to a method and system for utilizing wellness plans in a dependency-aware calendar to facilitate medical compliance and interventions.
Description of the Related Art
A solid implementation of an automated transformation of routine electronic transmissions such as clinician orders and scheduling events for patient calendars attacks two persistent problems in the medical community. First, it creates new value for the clinician to utilize clinician order entry (CPOE) where adoption of CPOE greatly lags behind electronic record adoption. Order messages today are consumed by internal healthcare systems and pharmacies, which benefit from the clinician entering their own orders. Clinicians have identified far more drawbacks to CPOE than benefits. However, clinicians eventually adopt technology that either helps them or their patients.
Second, most acute care treatments (e.g., take antibiotic for 2 full weeks) or preventative care recommendations (e.g., flu shot clinic next week) are not verified, and only clinics with significant resources try to verify compliance in chronic patients (ex diabetics). Quality measurements exposed publicly through increased reporting requirements will increase the need for compliance analysis in the future.